Two Weeks
by dadoinkdoink
Summary: Two weeks post 'Without A Sound' Syd/Gage paring. K to be safe. Feedback welcomed!My First Walker, Texas Raner fic.


Two weeks

By: Da Doink Doink

Disclaimer: Did you saw this on the television screen??? Then I don't own them.

A/N: I have been reading fanfic for a while now and I have always loved Walker Texas Ranger and I thought that I would try my hand at this. Thank you for Margret2u for the beta job!! Always appreciated!! Oh and this is my first Walker fic, so be gentle. Reviews Welcomed!! :D Doink Doink

***********************************************************************

_Two weeks…WOW! How time flies. My name is Sydney Cooke and I, two weeks ago, told my partner that I loved him. Okay, so maybe I didn't say the words, but that was the gist of all I told him; however, that was two weeks ago. _

_I thought he heard me; all those days ago he was wearing a smirk and the way he looked at me, it said so much….guess not. He hasn't acknowledged what I said and he sure hasn't changed any. So here I sit, in my living room wanting desperately to go over to his house and have dinner like we did when he was hurt. But, knowing my luck he would be there with Marilyn picking up where they left off yesterday before we left._

***********************************************************************

Gage paced in his living room, trying to figure out what to do. He knew something was up with Syd; she just acted differently ever since he woke up from surgery, and that was two weeks ago. Yesterday when he was kissed by Marilyn, Syd's reaction had been what he hoped for and it had raised his hopes to the thought of the two of them being together in the future.

A scary thought just struck, '_if Marilyn can see my feelings for Syd, what if Syd can see them and that is why she has pulled back from me and acted different? What if she doesn't feel the same and she is trying to let me down easy?' _Thousands of thoughts much like these were running wild in Gage's head and he wanted nothing more than to go to Syd's house and figure all this out. Still pacing back and forth, he realized that whatever Syd was saying to him before he became conscious was the key to finding out why she was acting weird toward him now. He grabbed his keys and was out the door, after having decided what had to be done.

***********************************************************************

She was just getting ready to step in the shower when her door bell rang. She sighed, wrapping the towel tightly around her body and walks to the door. After opening the door, she stands shocked that her knight in shining armor is standing in front of her.

He takes in her appearance and her state of dress, _'Or undress as that might be more appropriate....It's going to be a long night if she doesn't change.' _He thinks, so wrapped up in checking her out that he doesn't realize the smirk she is wearing as she watches him look her up and down. She clears her throat and he shakes his head, trying to shake the very un-partner like thoughts that he is having about her. "Hey Syd..." He starts and then clears his own throat after noticing the huskiness of his own voice. He holds up the Chinese take-out that he briefly stopped to get as he continues, "I thought that we could have dinner and talk....We haven't done much of that lately; I've really missed that."

She smiles, hoping that he is finally taking that first step that she has wanted him to. She opens the door wider and turns and walks toward the table, "That sounds like a good idea… We haven't talked in a long while." She pauses and turns inviting him into her apartment. As he closes the door behind himself she walks toward her bedroom; just before she reaches her room, she turns to face him, "Just let me change and we can eat." At Gage's nod she turns and walks into her bedroom.

He walks to into the her living room after hanging his coat up and makes himself at home, sitting down the Chinese food and turning on a boxing match that he knows Syd wanted to see, and looks toward her bedroom door, almost willing it to open. It doesn't and he decides that he could use a drink and walks to the kitchen. As he opens the refrigerator, he reaches for a beer, but decides that he wants to be in a normal sane mind for the conversation they are going to have. And he quickly closes the door. Deciding that coffee would be a better choice he sets about Syd's kitchen making them some coffee. As he is finishing up a startling thought creeps into his head. _'How is it that I am more comfortable here in Syd's apartment then I am in my own?'_

Coming out of her bedroom she looks into the living room expecting to see him in front of the fight that is on the television and it is not until she hears him run the water that she realizes that he must be in the kitchen. She steps into the kitchen just as he finished with the coffee and interrupts his thoughts. "Thanks for putting on coffee, I was going to make some after I got finished showering." He nods and she continues, "So, where is the Chinese food?"

He walks to the cabinets that hold her place mats and grabs two and then grabs two forks and spoons and looks at Syd, "On the coffee table in the living room. Come on let's dig in and watch the fight." She follows him into the kitchen and they begin putting food on their places.

Long after the fight ends and the food is gone, they still take up residence on Syd's couch. Gage grabs the remote and shut off the television and turned his attention to Syd, "Thank you for letting me come over here tonight. It has been nice hanging out with you. We haven't done that in a while." He paused trying to remember the last time they were together outside of work like this. "You realize Syd that the last time we did this was before I was shot?"

She looks at him, realizing that he is telling the truth, "Yea, I guess that you are right. It has been awhile." She inwardly wonders what he is getting at.

"Syd, I know that something has been bothering you and I would really like to know what is going on."

She sighed hoping that she didn't have to have this conversation, then realizing that this is just what she had been hoping for. "Gage, did you hear what I said to you in the hospital two weeks ago?"

He nods, "Yea, you were going on about the hole in my socks. Why? What does that have to do with anything to do with it?"

She drops her head realizing that she was wrong and that he hadn't heard her all those days ago and he wasn't rejecting her. But she had to be sure. "So you haven't been rejecting me?" She asked looking every bit as weak as she felt.

Gage looked at the woman to his right and barely recognized her because the woman in front of him was too vulnerable to be his tough as nails partner, "Syd, I can honestly say that I have no idea what you are talking about and I would never reject you. And that is a promise."

She nodded, accepting his answer and realizing that she really hadn't been rejected. But then she had another thing on her mind, _'Was he interested in Marilyn?'_ She looked up to his face to find him smiling at her, "What?"

He chuckled as he answered her, "You asked that question out loud."

She turned red with embarrassment and looked down, "Oh, I am sorry. You don't-" She couldn't finish the sentence as she was interrupted by Gage.

He looked her straight in the eye and simply replied, "Marilyn was never a thought to me. And she knew that as well, I am just slightly shocked that you didn't realize that."

She is speechless for a minute, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled for the second time and decided that if her behavior was any indication that she cared for him too and he decided to go for broke, "Syd, she could see my love for another woman who she could never live up to being. She simply kissed me to get a reaction from this other woman... and it would appear as though she succeeded." He finished, taking her hand in his anticipating what she would say.

Her eyes went from the floor to him as she processed what he said. _'His love for another woman... I wonder who that could be. Wait a minute; I was the only woman around him. That means that he.... NO, he can't really...can he?' _She finally found her voice, "Do you mean that you..." She trailed off not willing to risk saying those words until she was sure.

He gently lifted a hand to her face and caressed her cheek, "Yes...that is what I am saying. Syd you mean the world to me. I love you," He held his breath, but he was surprisingly serene after finally having said those three words.

She smiled tears in her eyes, as she leaned into his touch, "I love you too..." They both sigh, their lips finally connecting in a sweet and passionate kiss. As they pull away, Syd looks into Gage's eyes, "That is what I told you that day in the hospital two weeks ago."

He smiled sadly realizing the things she would have been thinking. He pulls her to him and hugs her tightly.

***********************************************************************

Later that night snuggled into her partner's side she realizes that maybe this was worth the two weeks she had to wait.


End file.
